


Woobies of Woe [Podfic]

by greeniron



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anti-Kid Fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: Someone, long ago, put out a request for a kidfic. I being stupid, took a stab at it. Did I mention that I'm not a squishy kind of person. What has resulted is the anti-kidfic.</p>
<p>Reader's summary: Rodney babysits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woobies of Woe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woobies of Woe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42550) by AbylityMaren. 



 

[M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Woobies/Woobies%20of%20Woe.m4b) (107 MB)     |||||     [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Woobies/Woobies%20of%20Woeauph.mp3) (106.5 MB)

 

Length:  1:50:53

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AbilityMaren for giving me permission to podfic despite never having heard of such a thing before. And endless thanks to Paraka who hosts all my podfics.


End file.
